


Predator N Prey

by SpaceQuest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marking, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceQuest/pseuds/SpaceQuest
Summary: Why had you agreed to get chased through the city again? Oh yeah, Venom was hot. It sucked that he always won though, but then again, as long as you get some, what's there to complain about?





	Predator N Prey

Fifteen minutes. 

That’s how much time you were allowed before the game really began. You hurriedly pushed past people, ignoring the occasional odd looks as you weaved closer and closer to your intended hiding spot. If you could just get there without being seen-

Something clanged behind you, metal stuttering and rolling over concrete. You frantically glanced over your shoulder. The side walk was empty, save for a tipped over garbage can. Not a single soul stood on the stretch of cracked street, yet you could feel the burning gaze of something fierce boring into you. 

You sprinted. The rush of it all came swelling into your chest, even as you struggled to keep your excited and somewhat anxious breathing under control. Adrenaline made your legs tremble and your mind raced. Keep going, almost there. 

With just a bit of difficulty, you turned sharply into an alley and bolted towards-

The towering brick wall blocking your way. Shit! You’d made the wrong turn and now you were fucked.

“Found you, little one.”

Literally fucked. You swallowed thickly and slowly turned to face the imposing, inky black form silhouetted against the dull yellow and orange street lights that flickered behind him. That long, dripping tongue of his swiped over his teeth. Your gut clenched, a mixture of arousal and anger over losing so fast. 

“Shit,” you muttered as you pressed your back into the brick. You give your best coy smile, but you can’t deny how slick you were, or the fact that your heart was fucking racing so fast. “Fair and square, I guess,” you laughed. 

Venom laughed, deep and raspy as he stepped forward slowly. A tentacle lashed out, wrapping around your torso. It tightened, forcing your arms flush against your sides. Growling, you thrashed and kicked, trying to flick your wrist to claw at the goo.

“Try not to squirm too much,” Venom purred when he got close. His tongue, sticky and wet, glossed over your neck teasingly slow before swiping up your cheek. “If you get too tired it won’t be as fun.”

“I still have a chance to win,” you hissed out. 

“So determined,” Venom hummed, his low voice husky as it vibrated against your throat. “Fiery for someone who managed to evade us for only five minutes.”

A tendril wrapped around both of your knees, forcing them apart. The slight chill in the air bit at your dampness, making you wince. Venom breathed in deeply as he raised you up enough to peek under your skirt. His clawed fingers gripped your thighs, the nails dragging just hard enough over your skin to draw out a shudder.

“We thought we smelled excitement,” he teased. “Glad to see we were right.”

You opened your mouth to bark back, but Venom ran his tongue over your bare pussy. A gasp bubbled in your throat as the tip traced your lips with amazing agility. He worked it like it was a finger, circling over the sensitive bud just long enough for you to whine out. 

“Delicioussss,” Venom purred. “Sweeter than sugar.”

Your cheeks burned hotter as you shoved a hand into Venom’s face. “Shut up, flirt.”

“We’re just speaking the truth,” Venom laughed. He dipped his head down again, his tongue rubbing between your folds and slipping inside. You whined and arched, dangling feet hitting the brick wall behind you. 

“Not fair!” you gasped. 

“You lost,” Venom pointed out as his tongue pressed achingly slow into you. “This is your punishment. Our reward.”

The surface of his tongue rolled over your clit as the tip reached deeper. You squirmed and whined, mouth falling open as a moan rumbled in your throat. Clawed thumbs spread your dripping lips so that he could fully taste every inch. It felt so full, so good, stuffing more and more of that sticky tongue into you until your entire body rocked with the motion. Your legs ached from the straining and you pressed your back harder against the bricks, trying to cover a hand with your mouth. You couldn’t give him the satisfaction of winning so easily, even though he technically already had.

A tendril wrapped tightly around your wrist and moved your hand away from your mouth. “No,” Venom hissed lowly. “We want to hear.”

His tongue pushed deeper, rolling like an ocean’s current, building and pressing in all the right places to make you pathetically sob out his name. Body shaking, you bucked your hips into the motion, not caring of the dangerously sharp teeth scraping against your skin, or claws digging deeper into your flesh. At this point, Venom could rip you in half and you’d thank him. 

All too soon, his tongue retreated. You whined as you watched the alien lick his dripping teeth. A satisfied laugh rumbled like thunder deep in his broad chest. Before you could pitch and squirm, Venom was already lowering you down. The swollen length of his alien cock rubbed smoothly up and down your lips. The thing, in your honest opinion, was a work of art. Inky black and white-pink at the tip with soft, fleshy barbs running down the sides.

“Patience,” he growled out when you tried to press yourself down. 

“Can’t help it,” you huffed. 

“Very well, if you want this to be harder on you-” Venom shifted his stance. “-so be it.”

His cock pressed into you. Biting down on your lip hard enough to make it bleed, you let your head roll back as it quickly filled you. Every time was difficult, sure, but god damn it was worth the delicious burning stretch that seemed to almost split you. Especially now, when you’re impatient attitude was getting the better of Venom. 

Venom snarled deeply when he was finally fully inside, his head dipping to watch the swell in your belly that was his cock. It always was an intoxicating sight for the both of you, and Venom let his head rest on your shoulder as he began fucking you- hard and fast enough to make your breathing catch in your throat. The feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of you in an almost literal break neck speed made the entire world around you disappear. You didn’t care if anyone could hear his balls slapping against your ass, or your loud cries and moans.

It was worth the risk, it always was. 

A tendril wrapped around your waist, curling over your hip, and circled over your clit in a steady but fast pace. You sobbed out, body trembling as you let Venom do whatever he pleased. This was his reward for catching you, after all. Venom’s clawed hands gripped your ankles and pressed you further into the brick of the wall behind you as he lifted your legs up to get a better angle. 

“Ours, all ours…”

His snarls and growls deepened, his thrusts erratic. His teeth found your shoulder and sunk in with ease, just hard enough to draw a dribble of blood. It was painfully warm, stinging deliciously as it stained the collar of your shirt. Your head swam with the sensation of cock pounding into you, pussy clenching around the alien blessing as your orgasm suddenly washed over you. 

With a cry, you dug your nails into Venom’s arms and shook like a leaf in a storm. Your entire body was hot, seizing with your pleasure so hard that you could barely register the fact that Venom was coming. It filled you full enough to make you groan out, your belly swollen with it all, and you watched as Venom slowly slid out of you. Cum gushed like a waterfall and, though relieved from the pressure, you would’ve been more than happy to keep it inside just a little bit longer. 

Going limp in Venom’s arms, you laid your head on his chest. 

“We,” you wheezed out, “have to do this more often…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend of mine i did back when the movie came out, thought I'd finally post it somewhere online!


End file.
